This invention relates to antiskid controls for motor vehicles, and in particular to an antiskid control system operatively associated with a brake booster in an open-type fluid control system.
As is well known, the braked wheels of a motor vehicle often skid or slide without rotating, as when the brake pedal is depressed too abruptly, when the road is slippery, and/or when the vehicle has been overspeeding. In order to recover the vehicle wheels from such skidding condition, it is necessary to immediately release the once-applied brakes and to allow the vehicle to run until its wheels stop skidding. This procedure may have to be repeated several times until the vehicle becomes properly braked. It is desirable that this antiskid function be performed automatically and efficiently by the braking system of the motor vehicle, since the skidding of the wheels can result in serious accidents.